ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Young Avengers (Disney XD TV Series)
The show will be featured on Disney XD and will be live-action. It will be featured in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, as well. This takes place right after "Age of Ultron." Characters Heroes Iron Lad/Nathaniel Richards Patriot/Eli Bradley Stature/Cassandra Lang Valkyrie/Brunnhilde Hulkling/Theodore Altman Speed/Tommy Shepherd Wiccan/Billy Kaplan Hawkeye/Kate Bishop Prodigy/David Alleyne Squirrel Girl/Doreen Green Josiah X The Rawkide Kid/Johnny Bart Villains Kang the Conqueror Quasimodo Arnim Zola Squadron Supreme *Hyperion *Nighthawk *Blue Eagle *Amphibion *Doctor Spectrum *Speed Demon *Power Princess *Skrullian Skymaster *Golden Archer *Tom Thumb *Arcanna Doughboy Coldblood Desperado Whirlwind Wallow Unicorn Damion Hellstrom Satana Skin-bender Boomerang Ulik Yonn-rog Mr. Hyde Hate-Monger Karnilla Blood Brothers Immortus Other Characters Liz Allan - Believes to be better than everyone, Liz is one of the popular kids and is extremely jealous of Brummhilde. Speed is hoplessly in love with her. Kenny McFarlane - The gentle giant of the school football team who is hopelessly in love with Brummhilde, causing Liz to become jealous. Randy Robertson - A laid back classmate, and captain of the school football team, usually seen hanging out with Nathaniel. Eventually will become a future super-villain, Man-wolf. Gloria Grant - Writer of a New York Paper who covers the mysterious new superheroes. She anchors a news station, as well. Guest Apperances Fandral Tyr Agent Coulson Skye Fitz Simmons May Tripplet Deathlok/Michael Peterson Episodes Episode 1: Enter Patriot A few robberies occur, taking advantage of the aftermath of the Ultron incident. The worst being a man who uses boomerangs as weapons. He is, later, stopped by a mysterious teenaged super-hero who's costume almost resembles Captain America. Enter Eli, a highschool student who has developed mysterious super strength. A mysterious cyborg named Quasimodo offers Boomerang a way out, offering him high-tech boomerangs that explode, have heat-seekig abilities and can paralyze enemies on contact. Episode 2: Enter Iron Lad Nathaniel Richards, another student at the same high school as Eli, is a hopeful technition who picked up a few of the iron man scraps from the Roxxon Oil Plant and recreated the Iron Suit, for fun. However, the cyborg, Quasimodo, has ressurected Eric Savin with high-tech gadgets in place of his heart. He is given the name Coldblood and instructs to bring Nathaniel to his master "alive." When Nathaniel confronts Coldblood in the Iron Lad suit, Coldblood mistakes his tech for Iron Man and attacks. Episode 3: Enter Hulkling Theodore, head of the football team, is about to hang out with his friend, Eli, when he is attacked by Yon-Rogg. He exclaims that he is nothing but Skrull scum and tries to destroy him, only to be destroyed by the same energy beams coming from Theodore's own hands. He begins to learn that he is a part of the alien race, the Skrull, and learns how to control his powers. Later, Yon-Rogg gets a visit from Quasimodo in his own ship, giving him new powers of energy beams. Episode 4: Enter Valkyrie Valkyrie and Tyr are sent down to Midgard, near the same Highschool, to capture Ulik the Troll who plans to dominate earth to create his troll army and challange against Asgard. Quasimodo pays him a visit and provides Ulik a drug that will turn regular humans into Trolls. Meanwhile, Valkyrie beins to fall in love with Midgard and all of their customs. Episode 5: Enter Stature Cassandra Lang is worried about her father, after his mysterious dissapperance and is comforted by her best friend, David Conan. After an explosion during one of David's experiments, trapping both Cassandra and David in the room, Cassandra discovers that she can grow big and small, while David can control wind. David finds out he can't control his powers, but is helped by Quasimodo who provides him with a steel suit that can help him control his wind abilities. The suit causes David to go crazy and turn against Cassandra. Episode 6: Enter Speed and Wiccan Speed and Wiccan come out of a portal, trying to warn their parents, Wanda and Vision, as well as their uncle, Pietro, about Kang the Conquerer. Quasimodo, frustrated that his master's identity would be revealed too soon, rips open a demension and hires Damion Hellstrom and Satana to capture them both. They succeed and are about to double-cross Quasimodo, only to be double-crossed when he puts them back into their own dimensions. His mysterious boss enters and tells Quasimodo "The pieces are in place and it is now time to awaken my destiny." Episode 7: Enter the Young Avengers Quasimodo sends threats towards Nathaniel, Eli, Cassandra, Brunnhilde and Theodore and lures them into his lair. Eli enters a cell and find Speed and Wiccan. He frees them and meet up with the others, only to be captured by Quasimodo and reveals his Master, Kang. Kang tries to persuade Nathaniel that he is made for greater things and to use his new gift on his friends. This backfires as Nathaniel tries to attack Kang. The team get together and defeat Boomerang and a few Kang Bots, whom Quasimodo sics on them. They form a team and decide to call themselves the Young Avengers. Episode 8: Another Shall Take It's Place Arnim Zola is in hiding and decides to upload his conciousness through the hardware of the High-school computer laboratory. Meanwhile, the Young Avengers, or "Mysterious Super Team" as the media calls them, are making headlines after five robberies have been thwarted. After Eli enters his information in the school computer, Zola is furious that a new Captain America has been born and, through the school's chemistry lab, creates Doughboy and sics it on Eli. Episode 9: Strange Case of Dr. Zabo and Mr. Hyde Arnim Zola, still determined to destroy the new Captain America, is trying to construct a new and powerful body, but such procedures will take some time. Meanwhile, a chemistry teacher, Dr. Calvin Zabo, is dealing with his wife's incarceration at an institution. Theodore looks up to him and finds a friend in Dr. Zabo, as he is the only one he told that he is gay, to which Calvin responds, "it is human nature." Meanwhile, he gets a mysterious note printed out from a Mr. Z with a formula and the words "To help your wife." Tragically, after applying it to himself for testing, he becomes Mr. Hyde. Episode 10: Practical Magic. Fandral comes down from Asgard, hoping to persuade Valkyrie to come back. After she refuses more times, he claims that he will use force, if he must, and states "Odin's words." However, Karnilla discovers from one of her minions, desguised as one of Fandral's soldiers that Valkyrie is hiding in Midgard, prompting her to use her magic to destroy her and her friends. Episode 11: The Unicorn's Horn Milos Masaryk is a guest speaker at the High School and former H.A.M.M.E.R. employee who is judging at the school science fair. Nathaniel Richards steals the show with a mini field generator that can light up a whole building. Enraged with jealousy, that a child would be smarter than him, he breaks into the school in hopes that he can find evidence that he cheated. He is caught by Iron Lad and his reputation is ruined. However, after he is bailed out of jail and enters his house, a package, by a Mr. Z, is delivered with the blue print of a new suit and a mini arc reactor. The words "get rid of Iron Lad" are written at the bottom of the blue print. Unicorn enters the High School, holding the students hostage and demanding that Iron Lad to show himself. Episode 12: A Storm is Coming Two bumbling aliens, the Blood Brothers, enter earth, following orders a mysterious master in search of a powerful "stone." Amidst the battle, Stature is saved by David, who whisks one of the Brothers on his back and knocks him out cold. Cassandra, still believing that David is still good, searches and tries to reason with him. She offers him to join the Avengers, but he refuses saying that he has his own master. The Blood Brothers return, only to have Whirlwind to thwart them, again. Quasimodo asks why he left the hideout, he claims that he was only spying on the team. Next, Quasimodo asks if he still has feelings for Cassandra. He is hesitant, but finally says no. Episode 13: Dance with Demons Enraged, Damion Hellstrom and Satana exit a new portal they tore and are still furious of Quasimodo's double-cross. Still thinking that he still needs Wiccan and Speed, they decide to trick the twins and take them as hostages. Meanwhile, Wiccan is falling in love with Hulkling, but is hesitant to reveal that he is gay. As he hides his face in a manga called "Sailor-Demon," a parody of Sailor Moon and Inu-Yasha, Damion and Satana, under the desguise as heads of the school council, take his manga and asks him to see them in detention. Meanwhile, Speed is trying to impress his girl crush, Liz Allen, by showing off during track, resulting him into crashing into one of the bleachers, giving Damion and Satana the chance to send Speed into detention. Once the twins enter the room, Damion and Satana reveal themselves and unleashes from Wiccan's manga a demon mock-up of "Sailor Demon," named Skinbender. The Young Avengers end up rescuing their friends. Episode 14: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Young Avengers get a visit from Agent Coulson and his team consisting of Skye, May, Fitz, Simmons and Tripplet. They have reason to believe that Arnim Zola has infiltrated the school and is causing havok. By the time the team help the agents find Zola, his new armor is complete and very powerful, as he tries to take down Patriot and his avengers. After being shut down by Skye's tech smarts, Zola's consciousness is transported to Kang's hideout by Quasimodo, telling him that his master has a proposition for him. Episode 15: A Conqorer's Legacy, part 1. Agent Coulson suggests the team to be publicly transported to a new safehouse. The team agrees and has an automated car drive the team from the school and to this new safe house. However, the car gets hacked by Zola and transports the team to Kang's hidden ship. The team wake up to find themselves in different sections of the room. Hulkling is confronted by Dr. Calvin Zabo who has been recaptured, thanks to Zola. He is force fed his formula, forcing him to become Mr. Hyde. Stature is confronted by Whirlwind, whom is now completely insane that he does not remember who he is, he is just "Whirlwind." Valkyrie confronts Ulik who controls a few troll soldiers. Wiccan and Speed face Doughboy, who cannot be affected by magic, thanks to Kang's science. Patriot is confronted by a huge computer, programmed by Zola, as he savors the moment that he will rid the world of another Captain America. Iron Lad is confronted by Kang who reveals that he is Nathaniel from another universe and that he did not do what he was supposed to do. Episode 16: A Conqorer's Legacy, part 2 Before Arnim can deliver the final blow, a sheild crushes his screen. A mysterious soldier, under the name of Josiah X, fights alongside him saying that he knows who he is. They both defeat Zola and head out of the ship. Later, Ulik pins Valkyrie down and is about to force the formula down her throat to make "the perfect troll," but is defeated by Speed and Wiccan, who splatter Doughboy remnants all over Ulik and his soldiers. Stature is unable to fight her friend, but when he threatens to kill her, she then states "do it." Whirlwind finds himself unable to do the deed for some reason, and dissapears. Hulkling tries to convince Calvin to fight Hyde and that his wife is still waiting on him, this triggers an unconcious Zabo to come back. Hulkling carries his teacher on his back. Iron Lad is shown by Kang the future that he will have if he joins him, showing his past as Rama-tut and the horrible things he has done that led him to become Kang. He states that two Kangs will be very powerful. Mortified, Iron Lad refuses and tries to blast him. Once the Young Avengers, with Josiah, are together, they are all confronted by Quasimodo and Kang for a final showdown. Episode 17: A Conqorer's Legacy, part 3 The Young Avengers fight Quasimodo, but with Josiah's help, he is easily defeated. Kang lends a final offer, join him in his conquest for supreme domination or face his mighty wrath. After refusing, Kang unleashes a fury of attacks through time travel. However, they discover that it is Kang's helmet that causes him to use his powers of time travel. Patriot throws his shield, which is powered by Iron Lads beams, to destroy it. Kang retreats and the Young Avengers leave, finally meeting up with Coulson and brought into the safe house, making this the Young Avengers' headquarters. Josiah X mysteriously vanishes, before Patriot has the chance to say thank you. Kang is, then, visited by his future self: Immortus. He states that he better get Nathaniel to become evil and fast, because in his universe, he may be able to discover a cure for a terrible disease. When Kang asks why, he discovers that his wife, Queen Ravonna, is very ill. Season 2 - This season focuses on Squadron Supreme and Immortus Episode 1: The Archer and the Ambhibian It is summer at their new headquarters and Coulson has found a new recruit, a girl named Kate Bishop, who is a skilled archer and would be the teams' version of Hawkeye. However, the team find Kate to be very irritating and egotistical, prompting Patriot and the team to not include her in any of the missions. Meanwhile, a mysterious "anti-hero," named Ambhibian, is killing robbers and crooks, claiming to be a true hero. After failing to take down this very pretentious hero, with the ability to call upon dangerous aquatic life, it is up to Kate to prove her worth and that her arrows are stronger than his aquatic minions. Episode 2: Rawhide '''A gunslinger has been stopping home robberies, sedating the crooks and giving the money back to the poor. Coulson is impressed by this mans ability, thinking he would make a great addition to the Avengers. He tasks Cassandra and Eli to find him and give him an offer. Cassandra asks Eli why he is still very fascinated by Josiah X, Eli answers by saying he has the same powers as him. When they find this gunslinger, they figure out that he is just an ordinary man named Johnny Bart with a love for Westerns, the Rawhide Kid film series being among his favorites. He gracefully declines the offer, stating he is just happy to help others. As they leave, Eli catches a glimps of a picture with Johnny and Josiah X. Eli wants to meet up with Johnny again, but is ambushed by a man called Desperado who was waiting for Johnny, as well. Stature helps and weakens Desperado, but he shoots Stature's leg, injuring her. Patriot calls him a coward and hears a voice say "I couldn't agree more. Johnny Bart steps in with a cowboy hat and shoots Desperado's gun out of his hand. Desperado reveals a bomb on his belt and has set it to self destruct. Johnny throws Patriot and Stauture out of the way, stating it is what Josiah X wpuld have wanted, and grabs Desperato by the scruff of his neck. Desperado exclaims "Who are you?!" Johnny answers "I'm the Rawhide Kid." The belt self destructs and Eli is left in shock that he didn't get any more information regarding Josiah X. '''Episode 3: Spectrum of Love Still trying to hold back his emotions toward Hulkling, unaware that he is gay, as well, Wiccan seeks help from agent Coulson. Coulson responds by saying "talk to him." Before he can get the chance, he and Hulkling are beamed up in space. There, another pretentious hero, named Spectrum, exclaims that he will have his revenge. He blaims the two for putting his fellow hero, Amphibion into custody. He and wiccan, with the help of Hulkling, battle each other. Hulkling is injured and before Spectrum could have the chance to finish him off, Wiccan subdues the hero with his magic, nearly draining his life. After beaming back to earth and putting Spectrum into custody, Hulkling states his gratitude and starts to show feelings toward him. Soon, we see a mysterious man approach Kang sitting on his throne, asking when the true heros will finally come together. Kang responds by stating "when my friend gives the signal." Episode 4: Girl Power Brunnhilde takes a job as a camp councilor, only to be shocked that all the male councilors are incredibly masoginistic and the female councilors (including Liz Allen) are very weak and closed minded. Deciding to make a change around the camp, she decides to become the gym instructor. Not only teaching to toughen the campers, but to put the men back in their place and to teach women instructors how to be more open minded and strong. However, another "Anti-hero" named Power Princess wreaks havok in town, assaulting men and claiming to do the same thing. Valkyrie steps in, finding out that she is in leagues with both Amphibion and Spectrum. Power Princess claims that Valkyrie is very weak, by not injuring or killing men to get rid of sexism. Valkyrie defeats her and states that she is the weak one and that real strong women teach and show that that they can be strong through rational action, rather utalize fear through violence and death. The camp has finally changed for the good: the boy and girl campers treat each other as equals, the male councilors are more respectful and the female councilors are more open minded and independant. Episode 5: The Wallowing Spirit '''Nathaniel agrees to help Brunnhilde out at camp and discovers a ghost story from one of the campers about the Wallow ghost. The legend tells of a man on this campsite who went mad, killing his wife and tried to kill his two kids. He was shot down by policemen, but some say you can still see his spirit roaming around the camp with the face of his daughter's doll. They find out that the legend is true after they find a few of the campers paralyzed in sorrow. They suit up as Valkyrie and Iron Lad to discover the ghost, Wallow. He feeds off of the misery of Valkyrie, showing her failed missions and Iron Lad's discovery that Kang is an alternate version of him. But before he can finish them off for good, a camp councilor, named Melinda, reveals herself to be the daughter that Wallow tried to kill a long time ago. While Wallow changes his focus on his daughter, Valkyrie and Iron Lad intervenes and puts the demon to rest for good. Before Wallow vanishes, he tells Iron Lad that he cannot change his fate and that Kang and him are meant to be connected. This causes Iron Lad distress. '''Episode 6: Skrull Scum Hulkling gets a visit from a mysterious guest asking him to join his conquest in justice. Claiming it was a dream, he resumes his everyday life with his partners and still questioning his feelings toward Wiccan. However, he gets the same visit again, this time revealing himself to be Skrullian Skymaster and stating that he is like him. Hulkling is excited to finally meet someone of his race and decides to leave the Young Avengers to help out with his cause. When they finally meet, Hulkling tells Skymaster about his encounter with Yon-rogg and how he called him Skrull Scum, shocked to find Skymaster to agree with him. He finally reveals his true conquest, to destroy his own race's planet. He claims they are nothing but barbaric monsters who will destroy other races in order to be superior, stating other crimes the alien race commited. Hulkling refuses the offer, stating it is still not an excuse to destroy an entire race. They battle, but Skymaster refuses to kill Hulkling, because he knows deep down, he will see what monsters their own race are and dissapears. Hulkling comes back to earth with meloncholy where Wiccan comforts and cheers him up, ending in an embrace and they finally kiss. Meanwhile, Skymaster, desguised as a guard, set Amphibion, Spectrum and Power Princess free, while stating "Kang's orders." Episode 7: Reassurance '''Hulkling, still unable to believe that his Skrull race are monsters, searches for Yonn-rog. When they meet, he asks if their crimes are true. Yonn-rog confirms the things that the Skrullian Skymaster has said; inspired that a Skrull would betray his own people for the benifit of the universe, he makes an offer to hulkling: join him to rid of the barbaric Skrull once and for all. Hulkling refuses, causing Yonn-rog to teleport him into an isolated planet, where a game, ala the dangerous game, ensues. Yonn-rog sics the Kree Robot known as The Sentry on him. However, Patriot and the rest of the Young Avengers interven. Yonn-rog, dissapointed that humans would defend a Skrull, decide that the human race are unfit to live in this universe. '''Episode 8: Iron Demons '''Still unable to cope over Wallow's hold over him, Nathaniel is constantly visited by the same nightmare of when he met Kang for the first time and his discovery. Coldblood comes back, still convinced that Iron Lad is Tony Stark; However, Michael Peterson, also known as Deathlok, tries to intervene and stop him from reaching Nathaniel. However, he gets out of Deathlok's grip and continues. Deathlok begins a search. After thwarting a gang war, Iron Lad is assaulted by Coldblood, claiming he will have his revenge and calling him Tony Stark. However, he is saved by Deathlok as he grabs Patriot and hides him. Deathlok asks why he is unable to fight Coldblood, he doesn't answer. Deathlok then asks if he has a few demons from his past. When Nathaniel slowly nods, Deathlok continues by stating that in order to continue through life, he needs to set his past and his demons behind in order to continue, as he shares a similar story involving him and cyberteck, that being his demons. Coldblood comes back, injuring Deathlok, but Iron Lad puts his demons aside and defeats Coldblood. Deathlok tells Nathaniel that he is on his way to being a strong hero and bids a greatful farewell as he leaves. '''Episode 9: Race of a Lifetime Speed is still trying to impress Liz Allen, who still does not want to have anything to do with him nor any of his “loser friends.” Kate Bishop asks him why he even bothers with Liz , stating that she feels that he likes her for all the wrong reasons, She also states that Tommy does not use his head and does before he thinks. Kate even begins to show feelings towards him, as she expresses being dismal that Speed shows more affection toward Liz. Later, she is captured by another "Anti-hero" called The Whizzer, demanding an audience with Speed. He accepts and finds the pretentious hero at the end of a huge maze, filled with traps. He states that Speed is a fake and that he is the real speedy hero. In order to prove himself, he must complete this maze. Speed finally gets out of the maze, learning to think before he acts. He reaches the end, but before he could engage with Whizzer, he vanishes. After being rescued, Kate Bishop is flattered, stating that she has never met anybody who would risk their life to save her. Speed’s feelings start to become uncertain, as he begins to compare Kate to Liz. It ends with Whizzer kneeling in front of Kang, as he finally gets his "hero wings." The same stranger as episode 2 enters and exclaims that true heros will finally make their stand. Episode 10: The Size of Friendship Agent Coulson claims to have spotted Whirlwind, this causes Cassandra to go out and look for him. Whirlwind is still insane, but is less hostile. He laims that he is not sure what to do with his powers, now that he no longer has a master. Cassandra asks him to join the young avengers, but Whirlwind is still unsure. Shortl after, Whirlwind gets a strange message within his mind stating he must challange stature so that he can expose her for the villain that she really is. On the news, a claim that a new Ant-Man makes Cassandra curios, but the headlines are cut short, as a new headline states that whirlwind is causing more havok. Stature intervines, asking if he has gone insane, Whirlwind states that she is a villain who only claims to be a hero. After a massive fight, she finds out that he is being possesed by a small man named Thomas Thompson, or Tom Thumb. After getting Whirlwind to come to his senses, Tom Thumb escapes. Due to the damage that Whirlwind has created, Coulson forbids him to join the Young Avengers, claiming him to be too mentally unstable. Before Coulson can bring him into custody, he dissapears. Episode 11: Trick Shot Liz Allen gives Kate Bishop a hard time, having Brunnhilde stick up for her. Kate Bishop states that she can take care of herself, but Brunnhilde exclaims that she does not have to and friends look after each other. However, two other "anti-heros," Golden Archer and Arcanna, kidnap a group of hostages, including Liz, and demand the Young Avengers to show themselves. However, Kate as Hawkeye and Brunnhilde as Valkyrie take the job of saving the hostages. As the two work together and start to bond as friends, Arcane ambushes Valkyrie, while Golden Archer challenges Hawkeye. Hawkeye saves Liz and the others, but declines Golden Archer's challenge, helping Valkyrie defeat Arcane, but she dissapears along with Golden Archer before they can take them into custody. The next day, Liz continues to harass Kate, but states that she met someone cooler than herself, a girl version of Hawkeye. Kate and Brunnhilde begin to laugh. Episode 12: True Love '''It is finally announced that Hulkling and Wiccan are going out. The rest of the Young Avengers are thrilled, but Liz Allan is grossed out and she starts an online club called "In the Name of Love," which combats against homosexuality. Brunnhilde, growing tired of Liz's ignorance, starts a counter online club called "In the Name of True Love," which support homosexual rights. While Hulkling and Wiccan struggle with their relationship, they encounter a devoted follower of Liz's online group, a man known as the hate monger, who uses a ray that causes everyone in town to hate Hulkling and Wiccan for their sexuality. However, they are saved by Brunnhilde, who was not affected by the ray, because of her strong belief in Homosexual rights. They find the Hate Monger's hideout, but he uses his hate ray on Hulkling and Wiccan to have them turn against each other. But their love for each other prove strong, as they work together with Valkyrie to thwart his evil plans and destroy his ray. When the town turns to normal, Liz is mortified that everyone of her friends joined Brunnhilde's "In the Name of True Love" group, including Kenny McFarlane who states his uncle is gay and he loves him very much, making her online club useless and Hulkling/Wiccan's relationship stronger than ever. '''Episode 13: Persuasions Nathaniel is still trying to cope with the fact that Kang is an alternate version of himself. While Eli brings him downtown to cheer him up, a mysterious caped crusader named Blue Eagle arrives, causing havok where he goes. He is easily defeated by Iron Lad and Patriot. The Blue Eagle offers to fight again, but another mysterious caped crusader stops him, claiming that Kang wants him to hold the fort and that he already recieved his true hero status. Overjoyed, he lets the mysterious caped crusader take over: his name being Nighthawk. Later, Nighthawk encounters Iron Lad, convincing him to join Kang. After a long hesitation, Nathaniel agrees out of shear curiosity. Patriot is unable to stop him and reluctantly tells Coulson. Iron Lad has officially become the enemy. At the end of the episode, Kang is given the news that Nathaniel has agreed to join him, Immortus reveals himself from the shadows and tells Kang that it is finally time to unleash their own team. The stranger, from the two previous episodes, is finally revealed to be Hyperion as he exclaims "Squadron Supreme, Assemble!" Behind him, Night Hawk, Amphibion, Spectrum, Power Princess, Skrullian Skymaster, Whizzer, Tom Thumb, Arcane, Golden Archer and Blue Eagle follow. Episode 14: The Squadron Supreme Part 1 Kang shows Nathaniel the state his wife, Queen Ravona, is in. Stating that he is the only one in the universe that can cure her. Still fearing that Kang wants supreme rule of the universe, he changes his mind about learning further about his alternate self and exclaims that the tides have changed and begs him to find the cure for her ailement. He agrees, but states that if he finds the cure, he gets to leave. When Kang leaves him, Immortus exclaims that he can't let the boy leave, as he will be benificial for multiple purposes. Patriot finally figures out Josiah X's whereabouts and follows him. After he finally meets up, Josiah tells him that it is for the best if he and Eli to never come in contact, as the past may haunt him. The Squadron Supreme finally reveal themselves and Patriot, along with the Young Avengers accept their challenge. Patriot goes against Hyperion, Valkyrie against Arcane, Hulkling against Skrullian Skymaster, Speed against Whizzer, Wiccan against Spectrum and Stature against Power Princess. Being a few heroes short, Blue Eagle, Tom Thumb and Nighthawk ambush the heroes, causing them to fall down, weak with fatigue. Before Hyperion could give the final blow, Josiah X saves the team, while agent coulson helps to save them. Eli wakes up to find Josiah in the hospital. Coulson states that he did all he could and reveals that Josiah is his uncle. Stating that the team are a few members short, he reveals two new members who may be able to help: Prodigy and Squirrel Girl. Episode 15: The Squadron Supreme Part 2 '''Iron Lad finally makes the vaccine and cures Queen Ravonna. Kang is astonished and greatful, but Immortus appears and tells Kang to let the boy stay with him and that he will make him change his mind on complete conquest. Kang starts to feel uneasy, as he is very greatful that his wife is alive. Meanwhile, the Squadron Supreme are terrorizing the city, claiming that they are just ridding the world of evil. The Young Avengers, along with Prodigy and Squirrl Girl, manage to defeat the team, causing them to retreat. Iron Lad waits in Immortus' quarters, but is freed by Kang. He states that this doesn't mean he will be friends with the Young Avengers and give up Conquering, but that he is simply greatful for his wife being cured. Squirrel Girl and Prodigy return to their hometowns. Iron Lad reunites with the Young Avengers, but Coulson states that he must be given a trial, due to his actions. '''Episode 16: Immortus Part 1 Dissapointed in the failures of both Squadron Supreme and Kang, he demands that he sees Nathaniel for himself. Meanwhile, Nathaniel's trial is in session. All of the Young Avengers, even Phil Coulson, come to his defense, while Blake constantly hounds Iron Lad as a traitor and giving in to the enemy. However, the trial is cut short, as the Squadron Supreme interrupts the trial, challenging the Young Avengers one last time. They follow the Squadron to an abandoned warehouse, where a trap is laid, teleporting the Young Avengers to Immortus' dominion, showing the Squadron Supreme to be no longer strong or confident, but gutless cowards. They are introduced to Immortus, another alternate version of Nathaniel. Episode 17: Immortus Part 2 Josiah X wakes up from the hospital, exclaiming "where's Eli?" Immortus states that Nathaniel must become a new Conqeror, because he wants to make sure that all of his alternate universe parts remain the same, great and powerful. He even puts blame on Speed and Wiccanm stating that their presence caused a ripple, making this universe's Nathaniel from becoming Kang, and thus, Immortus. He orders Iron Lad to kill the twins, but he refuses. Soon, the Squadron Supreme overhear Immortus state that he will not be denied universal conquest, realizing that they were the true villains that helped a tyrant. Immortus gets ambushed by the Squadron Supreme, helping the Young Avengers to leave. When the Young Avengers get nearer to the portal, it starts closing. However, Josiah X makes it to the portal on time, holding it open long enough for the Young Avengers to enter. The Squadron Supreme have sacrificed their lives, redeeming themselves as heroes. Josiah X is about to leave again, but is stopped by Coulson, as he states, "he deserves to know everything." Josiah finally agrees. Iron Lad is found innocent, allowing him to resume with the Young Avengers. School starts again, and the Young Avengers are shocked to find out that their principal is Phil coulson, along with May, Skye, Fitz, Simmons, May and Tripplet as teachers. In the end, Immortus gets a visit from Rama Tut, saying the problem is simple, this version of Nathaniel is a parasite and needs to simply be eliminated. Category:Young Avengers Category:Marvel Category:Disney XD Category:Patriot Category:Iron Lad Category:Valkyrie Category:Hulkling Category:Stature Category:Speed Category:Wiccan Category:Hawkeye Category:Kang Category:Marvel cinematic Universe Category:TV Series